


Skate Away With My Heart

by Turtlelady9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlelady9/pseuds/Turtlelady9
Summary: Kara and Lena go ice skating a few days before Christmas with some surprises.





	Skate Away With My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I like the title more than the content of this, but I hope it's not awful! Just a short, fluffy Supercorp ficlet.

A few days before Christmas, Kara and Lena ice skate together on a sunny afternoon in National City's outside skating rink in the center of the city's large park common.

Kara holds Lena's arms from behind her as they skate together in rhythm and she tells her, "Alex and I went out earlier to do some last minute Christmas gift shopping. But, I'm still at a loss for what to get just one special person."

"Oh, really? Whoever could that be?"

"Well, Lena, I just don't know what I can get you for Christmas that you don't already have. What do you want for Christmas?"

Lena lets go of Kara's arms around her and spins herself in a few loops in front of Kara. When she faces her, they share bright, cheeky grins and Lena moves closer and tightly grips onto Kara's colorful mittened hands in her own black suede gloved hands for just a moment before she carefully drops down on one knee. 

She pretends to tie the laces on her right skate as she slowly pulls a small box out with a very beautiful platinum ring with a single diamond cut like the House of El crest out from where she carefully tucked it away in her coat pocket just a little bit earlier that day. 

She lifts it up as Kara gasps in astonishment.

"You know I really don't need anything new. What I really want for Christmas though is-for you--to be my wife! So Kara Zor-El Danvers, my best friend my hero, my Supergirl, the love of my life, my person who always believes in me, will you marry me?"

A single tear rolls down Kara's left cheek under her glasses and she brightly smiles and furiously nods, "YES!"

Lena pulls Kara's left mitten off and slides the ring on. An overly excited Kara lifts Lena up in her arms and twirls her around like they are professional ice dancers. Next, she lowers her and tenderly kisses her. 

When they eventually break apart to catch their breath, Kara tells Lena, "Can you help me with something that got stuck inside my skate now?"

Lena rolls her eyes playfully, "Kara Zor-El Danvers, you did not?!? You are not!!!"

Kara devilishly grins as she scoots down almost on her butt over the ice and Lena joins her. Kara takes her other mitten and both of Lena's gloves off. She pulls two thin red silk strips with gold Kryptonese script printed on them out from her socks inside her skates to place around both of their wrists like bracelets. 

Even though Lena already proposed, Kara still nervously eeks out, "Soooo, you maybe, definitely stole my plan I've been dancing around all week and I'm sorry this is half-assed now and I didn't get you a fancy ring, yet, but since you've already stolen my heart, Lena Luthor will you my truest love be my Zrhueiao (mate) and marry me too?"

Lena delightedly screams out, "Yes!!! Of course!!! I love you, Kara!"

Kara smiles as she ties both bracelets around each of their wrists and more quietly tells Lena, "Khap Zhao Rrip! I love you too, Lena!"

They lean in to kiss each other again and Lena purposely pushes Kara over and straddles her new fiancée. She continues kissing her softly and passionately even as Kara's laying back on the wet ice with the golden locks of her hair flowing out under her winter hat getting wet. Of course Kara really doesn't feel the cold sensations especially when Lena warms her up so much inside and out. 

All of a sudden there is laughter all around the newly engaged couple as Alex and Maggie skate up near them with Winn not far behind them. James is next to him with a camera around his neck having captured all of those beautiful moments between them without them noticing. 

Alex and Maggie and Winn and James are all laughing because they are holding snowballs that they are soon chucking at the happy couple trying unsuccessfully to break them apart from their prolonged PDA session. 

Eliza and J'onn are there too as they watch from a nearby park bench. They both wipe tears from their eyes as they yell to the impromptu snowball throwers to stop what they are doing and just leave the lovebirds alone.

The ladies eventually stop kissing and get up to chase their family and friends around the ice. They put their mittens and gloves back on, but don't let go of each other's hands until they step off the ice to make snowballs themselves to pelt back at their family and friends. 

After they all return their skates, they all go to get hot chocolate together from a little stand in the park. There is a merry round of congratulatory hugs and cheek kisses welcomingly inflicted upon the two, now engaged ladies from their family and friends as they stand in line. 

As the sun sets for a long winter's night, the group of everyone walks around the park to check out the colorful Christmas lights lining some of the trees with the happy ladies holding hands trailing behind them. 

About halfway through the park, Lena stops their walk for a moment. She motions Kara to sit down on a park bench and gently plops herself down beside her. 

Kara lovingly stares as Lena contentedly sighs and cheerfully smiles as she sips her hot chocolate and tells Kara, "I don't need a ring. Just a fiancée and a family for Christmas is more than I could have ever asked, dreamed or even hoped for this year, but you always utterly astound me, Kara! I can hardly wait to make you, my love, my wife and mine forever!" 

Kara sips her own drink and widely smiles back before she excitedly responds, "Yeah, well, I'm soooo glad you have both skated into and away with my heart for forever, Lena!" 

As the blissful, newly engaged couple start enthusiastically kissing again more snowballs are soon lobbed their way which the ladies purposely ignore to stay lost in their own personal happiness bubble together.


End file.
